Lidar (light detection and ranging) technology can be used to obtain three-dimensional information of an environment by measuring distances to objects. A Lidar system may include at least a light source configured to emit a pulse of light and a detector configured to receive returned pulse of light. The returned pulse of light or light beam may be referred to as echo light beam. Based on the lapse time between the emission of the pulse of light and detection of returned pulse of light (i.e., time of flight), a distance can be obtained. The pulse of light can be generated by a laser emitter then focused through a lens or lens assembly. The returned pulse of light may be received by a detector located near the laser emitter. The returned pulse of light may be scattered light from the surface of an object.
In some cases, confusion between return pulses may occur which may introduce incorrect measurements of distance. For example, scattered light from another pulse transmitted by the same Lidar system or by a second Lidar system in proximity to the LiDAR system may mistakenly be paired with the original pulse light, which may lead to an incorrect measurement. Additionally, range and accuracy of Lidar systems can be limited by environmental noise, cross talk between multiple Lidar sensors, and instrumental noise in the detected signal. Associating a pulse of light with scattered light that does not correspond to the pulse of light may cause the Lidar system to interpret the presence of an object, even though there is no physical object there.